Captured
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: What happens when Rouge and Knuckles are captured by the sadistic Dr. Egg-man. Warning torture and brutally and Sonic and Tails bashing! No flames please


Captured

I do not own Sonic the Hedge Hog it belongs to Sega.

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content and strong violence and strong language, anyone under the age of 18 should turn back right now!

Extra Warning Strange sexual content and major Sonic and Tails bashing!

Knuckles was barely conscious as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and his mind was foggy. He had no idea where he was and for some strange reason he couldn't move his arms or legs. Knuckles had splitting headache, he felt cold and realized that he was completely naked. The pain Knuckles was feeling in his head slowly faded and his mind became clearly his started to memory return to him.

He and Rouge had been going on their first date together, to some movie that had just opened. Knuckles couldn't remember the movie or even the name of the movie theater they had been at. He did remember though that he and Rouge had been in only ones in the entire movie theater and half way through the movie a green gas had flooded the theater. Knuckles could only remember feeling very sleepy and walking up here after that.

The pain that Knuckles was feeling soon completely faded away, he tried to free his hands and feet, but was just not able to. Soon is vision cleared all the way, Knuckles saw that his hands and feet were trapped in some strange device. He also that that was in a huge empty room with just one locked metal door; Knuckles saw that high above the door there was a window that gave him a clear view of a control room and in that room was his arch rival Doctor Eggman!

Dr. Eggman saw that Knuckles had awakened. He spoke into the microphone in the control room and said, "Hello my angry red friend, I see you're awake now. For once I am not going to go one and pointlessly babble on about how awesome I am. I now you have hidden the chaos emerald. Tell me where it is so I can use my new invention on it, so I can harness its power to rule the world!"

It took Knuckles a few moments to speak properly when he was about to do so though he shouted, "There is no why in hell I am going to give you the fucking emerald so you use it to make this world more fucked up than it already is! I'm not telling you anything, now let me go and tell me where Rouge is!"

"If you ever want to see your slut again, you will cooperate with me you fucking moron!"  
"Rouge it's a slut you miserable old fuck ! I swear to God Eggman if you have hurt her at all I will fucking kill you!"

"Fuck you, stupid red mother fucking rodent! DO you have any idea who the fuck I am, I'm Dr. Eggman mother fucker! Your girlfriend is fine from now and in zero pain. But if you keep up your fucking stuck up attuide; I am going to have one of my robots shove a drill up her fucking pussy!"  
"You…."

Knuckles quickly held his tongue and decided it would be best for him not to speak another word. They had both been captured by Dr. Eggman who was completely insane, Knuckles knew he had to try to buy some time and find out where Rouge was find a way to escape this horrible contraption. So Knuckles took a deep breath and when he spoke again he spoke in a much more politer and civilized tone and said, "Alright I'll be more civil okay, just don't hurt her. Also can you at least tell me why I'm naked?"  
"To prove the I am the man and that you are the animal. Now tell me what I want to know."  
"I can't I gave the emerald to Sonic to hide and I told him to never tell me its location incase this happened."

"Sonic has been missing for five months now, do you know how to locate or contact him?"

"No we haven't spoken since had and Tails came out of the closet together. Him being gay drove Amy complete insane, now she's in the psycho bin so she doesn't kill every hedge hog in the world, including herself. Sonic ruined Amy's life and now that I know he's gay I felt betrayed. I don't hate gay people, I just hate lairs and Sonic's lies ruined a lot of lives. I told him that he and Tails could go fuck each other into oblivion and that I never wanted to see him again. Also they both do cocaine and support dog fights."

"Wow even I'm not that evil to make dogs hurt each other. Tell me did Rouge cut all ties with him like you did?"

"They were never close at all; she was close to Tail's once though. However, once he started stealing her jewels so he could sell them to fuel his cocaine addiction, she told him to go fuck off and burn in hell."  
"Boy I don't know what to say to all that."

"There's nothing to say Tails and Sonic are lairs, drug addicts and dog abusers. I fucking hate them both and hope they burn in hell when they die!"

"Same here, anyway I guess you really know where the emerald is."

"That's right, so can you let me and Rouge go. If you do will just pretend this never happened and go live our lives."

"Well Knuckles now that I know that you're no use to me I am just going to torture you for the hell of it and as for your fucking little bat babe, I'm going to take a mountain of Viagra and literally fuck her to death, now's time for the pain to start!"

Eggman pressed a button on the control panel and Knuckles felt a huge ton of pain shot throughout his entire body! The pain was agonizing, Knuckles felt as though he was being burned alive! He knew that

Eggman would keep on making him feel this pain until he died. Knuckles wasn't going to let this happened; he wasn't going to let Eggman kill him or Rouge for his sick amusement. Knuckles screamed in rage and he broke free of his restraints and that caused him to feel so much pain that he had a mega nose bled. Still Knuckles would not let that slow him down. Knuckles screamed in rage, jumped through the air and shattered the viewing window to the control room with one mighty punch.  
He landed in the control room and the moment his feet touched the ground, Dr. Eggman pulled a gun out of his pants. He never got the chance to pull the trigger, because Knuckles kicked the gun right out of his hands. Dr. Eggman swung a punch at Knuckles, but Knuckles easily avoided his attack and punched

Dr. Eggman right in his face. Dr. Eggman hit the ground hard and Knuckles then kicked him so hard in his ribs that they all broke. Dr. Eggman coughed up a lot of blood as Knuckles wrapped his hands around his neck and prepared to break it. Dr. Eggman smiled at him and said, "My heart is connected to a monitoring device that is will set off a bomb in this base in a flat line. Call it a dead man's switch, so if you kill you fucking red idiot this base will go boom, you'll die to and so will your bitch!"  
Knuckles slammed Dr. Eggman against the wall and shouted, "I won't kill you Eggman, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you!"

Knuckles slammed his knee against Dr. Eggman's groin and Dr. Eggman fell on the ground moaning in pain. Knuckles aimed his fist at Dr. Eggman's groin and said, "If you don't want me to punch your dick into dust, you will tell me where Rouge is right now you fate fuck!"  
Dr. Eggman gulped in fear as he replied, "She on level five Room B2."

"Thanks."

Knuckles punched Dr. Eggman right in his ugly face and knocked him out cold. Now Knuckles had to figure out what to do with him before he went to find Rouge. He knew that he should tie to die him up, so Dr. Eggman would not be a threat when he awake. There was no rope to be found though and Knuckles really wanted to find Rouge. So he decided to just break Dr. Eggman's arms and legs so he wouldn't be able to do anything when he awoke; Knuckles grabbed Dr. Eggman's left leg and broke it. Dr. Eggman screamed in pure pain as he regained consciousness.

Knuckles wasted no time and quickly broke Dr. Eggman's other leg and both of his arms. The pain Dr. Eggman felt was so great that he passed out again. He would feel like he was in hell when he awoke. Knuckles quickly ran over to the controls and deactivated all the robots in the base. Then he took off running as fast as his feet could carry him. Knuckles found the door to the room that Rouge was in and he quickly opened it and rushed right in.

Knuckles saw Rouge was strapped to a table! A round cylinder like object covered her body from the waist down. Her chest though was freely exposed and like Knuckles she was naked! The moment that Rouge saw Knuckles she said, "Knuckles your naked!"

"Ah."

Knuckles quickly spun around Rouge saw his back and butt. Rouge said, "Wait a second I'm naked to. Wait's what's going on?"

Knuckles turned around and kept his hands at his sides and explained to Rouge how Dr. Eggman had captured them. Rouge was so distract though by Knuckles nice strong chest, two round balls and flaccid yet nice penis that she was only half listening. As for Knuckles he found his gaze lingering on Rouge's nice big round breasts and rose light pink nipples. Rouge and both blushed bright red and a cold breeze ran over Rouge's nipples and made them harden. Knuckles watched as Rouge's nipples harden and Rouge smirked as she saw his penis start to get semi-erect.

Knuckles gave Rouge a nice kiss on the forehead and said, "I'll get you out of here right now, then let's see about getting our close before split this for good."

"Okay."

Knuckles went over to the control panel and he saw there was a timer on it about to hit zero. The controls on this panel needed a password in order for him to access it. Since Eggman was the only person who knew the password Knuckles was out of luck. Suddenly the timer hit zero! Knuckles was horrified that something bad would happen to Rouge. Rouge felt something, big, metallic and long enter her vagina. It didn't hurt her though; in fact it felt quite good. Rouge moaned in pleasure as she felt the metal object go deeper into her love cannel.

Knuckles rushed over to her and said, "Are you okay Rouge."

Rouge shirked in pleasure and replied, "I think there is some sort of dildo in me it…."

A look of pain them washed over Rouge's face and a tear left her eye as she said, "My cherry just got popped, I …."  
The device in Rouge's vagina then started thrusting within her. She shirked in pleasure as she felt her walls close around it. She wasn't feeling anymore pain though, only pleasure. Knuckles didn't know what to do, he wanted to free her. Yet at the same time was overjoyed to see the woman he love feeling so much pleasure. Knuckle's kissed Rouge lovingly and passionately. The pleasure in Rouge's vagina grew as Knuckles penis harden to its full height. When their kiss ended Knuckle's grabbed Rouge's breasts and gave them a nice squeeze.

Rouge moaned in pleasure as Knuckles rubbed her breasts together and her vagina muscles clenched around the object inside of her. Knuckle was so aroused that some drops of pre cum had leaped out of his member. Suddenly Knuckles thrust his tongue into Rouge's mouth and she soon made his tongue with her's . The pleasure in Rouge's vagina just got greater and greater, soon she couldn't take it anymore and Rouge screamed in pleasure as her vagina walls tightened around the deceive inside of her as she came!

The sound of Rouge screaming in orgasmic bliss made Knuckle's loss it and he grunted in pleasure as pure pleasure shot through his body as he came all over the metal cylinder. The metal cylinder then opened up and Rouge rolled out of it and landed on her hands and knees. Her legs were spread apart perfectly showing the backwards view of her vagina, which had cum and her virgin blood pouring out of it. Knuckles put his hands on Rogue's hips and the head of his member touched her opening. Rouge playfully shoved her ass against Knuckles dick and Knuckles then grunted and thirst his member all the way inside of her warmth ending their virginity.

Rouge screamed in pleasure as Knuckles thrust into her like his life depend upon it. The pleasure grew and grew, as the Knuckles felt the cum rise in his dick and Rouge felt her vagina walls get tighter and tighter. Knuckles and Rouge both screamed to the heavens, they both felt pure pleasure shoot through their bodies as they came again. Knuckles made sure to pull out of Rouge though and came all over her bum as for Rouge her cum poured out of her like a water fall.

Knuckles was so weak from his amazing orgasm that he laid down , while Rouge smiled naughtily to herself , spun around and impaled herself on Knuckle's member. Knuckles moaned in pleasure and grabbed Rouge's hips as he thrust into her like crazy! They took their time making love and when they reached their third and final orgasm together it felt like paradise. Knuckles came inside of Rouge while her vagina walls gently hugged him. When they were done cumming they both said I love you to one another and took a nice long nap together. When they awoke, they found their clothes back on, got Dr. Eggman and dropped him off at the island where Sonic and Tails were hidden. Sonic and Tails then gay raped Dr. Eggman for the rest of their lives.

The End


End file.
